1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for creating a realistic sense of panorama content using a focus conversion effect of a panorama image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panorama image capturing an image through a special optical lens/mirror or a plurality of cameras, and synthesizing the image may provide a viewing angle wider than general image media.
Although a general panorama image may be capable of providing a viewing angle wider than a conventional image, due to an absence of depth information, user navigation available within the panorama image may be merely a simple function of performing a digital zoom in/out and a viewpoint movement.
To overcome such restrictions, recent research is being conducted on various technologies providing a realistic sense of a panorama, such as, stereoscopic panorama, free-viewpoint panorama technology enabling a realistic sensation through creating an image based on a variable viewpoint of a user via image modeling, and the like, in a field of a panorama imaging.
However, use the technologies providing a realistic sense of a panorama is not widespread among real services due to difficulties and intricacies involved with creating and playing panorama content.